This invention concerns a new and distinct cultivar of a double cropping raspberry plant with a botanical name of Rubus ideaus L. The new and distinct cultivar of the present invention is a raspberry plant named ‘Diamond Jubilee’. The new cultivar is distinguished from other cultivars by its combination of fruit firmness, low acidity, large size, extended shelf life and productivity. ‘Diamond Jubilee’ is thereby suitable for premium fresh fruit marketing in commercial production areas worldwide.